A bucket full of sinners
by Josefin Tonks
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle, Loki is taken into custody by SHIELD and Tony becomes obsessed with his raven-haired enemy. "Loki smiled a wicked smile, like he was still undefeated, and Tony could not help but to shiver. It felt wrong, like he was planning something." Warning; Violence, Possible dub-con in the later chapters. Rating will go up.
1. Prologue

Tony could admit to himself that he was obsessed with his enemy. Obsessed with the dark, soft hair and with his green and luminous eyes. How the god always moved with grace and elegance, even when he was defeated and locked away in that glass cell, originally made for the hulk. Loki had not said a word since he came there, even though the SHIELD officers always were trying to make him talk and spill out information about the rest of the Chituaries.

If he did not know better, he could almost say that he was in love. But that was a ridiculous thought. Loki was his enemy. He was the man who had, just in a few days, destroyed a big part of New York. He had killed hundreds of people. So to say that he was in love would be idiotic. He could not love a person like Loki. It was rather like he was attracted to him, and he was allowed to be. He was almost attracted to everything on legs.

He sighed, it was guard duty for him tonight. SHIELD did not trust Loki enough to let him be guarded by any other people but the avengers. Tony found that a bit ridiculous. The cells were secured with seventy-two different locks and codes, so that nobody could get in without the right codes or the right software.

Tony watched the screen. Loki was sitting in a corner of the room. His hands were shackled behind his back, preventing some of the tricks he had up his sleeves. They were trying to develop cuffs which could contain the magic, but so far they had not succeeded.

Loki was, in Tony's opinion, very beautiful. He loved that pale, sickly white skin that looked like it easily bruised and he loved that thin frame. But what he loved most what that underneath the charade of self confidence and pride was fragments of a broken soul, he loved that the god was not as evil and strong as he wanted to be.

...Okay, he was definitely obsessed. Or out of his mind. Both of them worked. (He could not believe that he described his enemy as beautiful. That was a big no-no thing to do.)

And suddenly, Loki looked up right into the camera (How did he find it in the first place?) like he knew that he was being watched. Those eyes... it felt like they were staring into his soul. Loki smiled a wicked smile, like he was still undefeated, and Tony could not help but to shiver. It felt wrong, like he was planning something.

He got up, walking towards the elevator. He wanted to have a talk with the god, not caring if Fury would kill him for doing that.

Loki was in fact very dangerous, and was even more of a threat now. Before, Tony had the avengers behind him but now he was alone in the building. (Why the hell did they leave him alone anyways? That was stupid and dumb.)

But...

What was life without risks anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know that Tony is quite OOC in many peoples opinion, but this is well, my version of him. I don't think he's that arrogant and "funny" in his thoughts. I believe that like many others, he carries a facade of arrogance to hide himself.**

**And please, tell me if you would like me to continue on this or not. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for being so late with this. I've been so tired lately. And sorry for always writing such short chapters. I hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he started to get insecure. Everything he had planned to say and ask was wiped away from his head, leaving him there without words. And he could not back away now, it would be to embarrassing and Loki would probably laugh at him, thinking that he's weak and pathetic. So he tried to gain some courage, and managed to let a weak "Hello." pass his lips.

And Loki just stared at him with those beautiful and now amused eyes.  
"I am a bit disappointed." Loki drawled, and Tony was surprised over hearing Loki talk. He had not done it in a while.  
"Thor tried to convince me that you were one of the more intelligent mortals, but I guess he was wrong as always. 'Hello' is not a very creative."

Tony felt like he should have come with a snappy response, but he still did not know what to say. He felt like a fucking idiot, like that stupid and shy SHIELD agent who always stared at him, and never dared to talk to him.

"Are you hungry?" he tried to say. "I mean, you have not eaten since you came here. And I'm not sure if you ate before that, either. You look like one of those anorexic models in the magazines." He said. "Thor eats all the time, so I guess you need food too. And you-…" Tony stopped himself when he realized that Loki was glaring at him.

"Stop annoy me. I don't require food. I can go years without food." He snapped. "And why would I accept food from enemies? From a disgusting little rat like you? You could try to poison me."  
Wow, mood swings. Well, Tony could not really blame him. He was locked into a glass cage without anything to do, and was constantly reminded of his failure. But Loki had himself to blame.

So he just stared at the man for a while. His hair was greasy and he looked distressed and just so pitiful. He was not like the maniacal god he had met on the battlefield at all. And that made it just a bit easier for him to accept the fact that he found the god extremely attractive.

"We don't want you dead." Tony said. That was actually half a lie. He was quite sure that Clint, Natasha and Fury wanted nothing more than to see him die a painful and humiliating death after everything he had done. "Well, I don't want you dead at least."

Loki snorted, and suddenly got up. He stood on both of his feet, graceful even though his limbs must have been very stiff after sitting in the same position in days. He started to walk slowly, getting closer to the glass window and closer to Tony. "I don't know what you want." He whispered, his voice low and Tony almost shivered because _holy shit he was hot and his voice just was so fucking beautiful._ "But," Loki continued. "If you don't leave me soon, I swear on my father's name, I will torture you until you scream my name and beg for mercy."

And in that moment, Tony realized how fucked up he was because Loki's threat sounded strangely erotic. "You are in no position to make threats." Tony said. "But I will probably leave now. I'll be back tomorrow if you want to talk then, reindeer."  
Wow, was that the best he got? He felt ashamed over himself. He should be ashamed. Tony turned around and started to leave but Loki's voice stopped him.

"Why did not my specter work on you?" Loki asked, his long and pale fingers were touching the glass window. "Why did it not work on you? You have a heart, don't you?"

The question sounded far too innocent to come from a mass murderer.

"No." Tony said, not even turning around to face Loki. "No, I don't." And he started to walk away again, and this time Loki did not stop him.


End file.
